


all i can taste is this moment

by AnniGrace



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew's canonical neck fetish, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGrace/pseuds/AnniGrace
Summary: Neil and Andrew make out in the dorm.Neil really likes Andrew's neck fetish.Andrew is not amused.





	all i can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to sophie. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Based on this fantastic art. http://aymmidumps.tumblr.com/post/158784431187/a-lil-something
> 
> Also hey, look who stopped reading fics that break her entire heart long enough to finish one of her WIPs?  
> Please leave comments and kudos - i need validation to live

Beanbags weren’t the most comfortable place in the world for a makeout session, but the dorm was empty, and the way Andrew had shoved Neil down onto the fluffy chair didn’t invite argument about locale. And to be fair, Neil didn’t much care where they were once Andrew’s mouth was on his and his strong hands were working under Neil’s shirt, pressing new memories into old scars. Andrew spent long minutes tracing over the scars and Neil’s abdominals, fingertips just flirting with the waist of his jeans as their lips met again and again, catching, holding, releasing with soft gasps and low pants. Andrew’s fingers found the button of Neil’s jeans as they panted against each other’s lips, and Neil ducked his head to press a fervent kiss to Andrew’s neck. His pulse beat fast against Neil’s lips, and he shivered hard. His fingers flicked open the button almost unconsciously, an involuntary clenching of muscles, and he abandoned the newly bared triangle of flesh in favor of flipping their positions with ease.

Suddenly, Neil was uncertain, hovering above Andrew and trying not to box him in. At Neil’s hesitation, Andrew huffed a sigh and wrapped a hand around the back of Neil’s neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss. This was familiar, known, and no less exciting for it. Andrew kissed him like he always kissed him - hard and fast, like they only had a moment, like they had all the time in the world. Relaxing, Neil lowered himself until he lay half on Andrew and half on the beanbag. He kissed Andrew until he ran out of breath, then ducked his head and ran the tip of his nose along the tense length of his neck. Andrew tensed further, failing to suppress a shiver.

“Boring,” he gritted out, meaning it was anything but.

Neil stifled a grin before following the same path with the tip of his tongue. The shudder was more pronounced this time. “Sorry,” he murmured, breath hot on the wet path. “I’ll try to be more interesting.” He pressed a soft openmouthed kiss to Andrew’s pulse and reveled in the way it stuttered against his lips. Encouraged, he sucked gently, taking the way Andrew threaded his fingers through Neil’s hair as the yes it was. Another kiss, harder, another shiver, and Andrew slowly… slowly… tipped his head back. Neil spared a glance and saw the furrowed brow and closed eyes that marked Andrew’s face when he enjoyed Neil’s attentions. His fingers twisted in Neil’s hair when he took too long to return his mouth to his neck, so Neil did as bidden, shifting his attention to the other side of Andrew’s neck, bringing his hands into play. Slowly, giving Andrew time to stop him, he brought a hand up to Andrew’s jaw, stroking with his fingertips, dragging the digits down to his neck, framing the sensitive spot where his mouth pressed just under the hinge of his jaw.

Andrew moaned softly, and Neil stopped as if frozen. Andrew slapped a hand over his own mouth and froze as well, eyes shooting open to meet Neil’s. “Do you want to stop?” Neil asked softly, his voice huskier than normal.

Andrew didn’t answer for long enough that Neil started to lever himself up and off, before the hand in his hair tightened, keeping him still. “No. Keep going.” His voice was muffled by his hand, kept firmly over his mouth.

“You sure?” Neil asked, voice even, even as his pulse skyrocketed with the realization that Andrew was really enjoying this.

“Yes,” Andrew replied shortly, grabbing Neil’s hoodie to drag his mouth back to his neck. Neil couldn’t hide his grin as he nuzzled Andrew’s neck. Andrew growled, but Neil couldn’t feel threatened, not when the softest kiss pressed just there made Andrew’s breath stutter, when the calculated application of teeth just below his ear made the blond almost shake apart. Andrew’s hands trembled as he tugged at Neil’s hoodie until Neil unzipped it and helped Andrew shove it off his shoulders while Neil sucked a pale hickey to the base of his neck just beside the hollow, eliciting another soft groan.

Neil bit another hickey onto the other side of his neck and was about to inch his mouth lower along Andrew’s collar when Andrew yanked his head up. He kissed him hard and released his hair in favor of dragged nails down Neil’s back, sensation blunted by Neil’s t-shirt. No amount of clothing could soften the grip of Andrew’s hands on his hips, pulling them down to meet Andrew’s. Neil’s hiss nearly broke the kiss, and when Andrew bucked up against him, Neil pulled his mouth away in favor of panting against Andrew’s neck. “Drew,” he gasped, trembling in an effort not to grind down.

“Junkie,” Andrew muttered, as though he wasn’t rocking firmly up to meet Neil’s body, as though he wasn’t as far gone as Neil.

Neil pressed open mouthed kisses onto Andrew’s throat. “Andrew, don't stop. I'm gonna… don't stop,” Neil slurred against Andrew's skin.

Andrew’s fingers dug bruises into Neil’s hips as he held the taller man still, chasing pleasure in the harsh friction of his jeans, rubbing fiercely against Neil. Neil’s arms were half pinned by his hoodie and barely holding his chest away from Andrew’s, his mouth open and panting against Andrew's throat, his body screaming for release. Andrew was moving hard and fast against him, and he was almost… almost… there.

Neil’s orgasm shook his entire body. A low moan was muffled against Andrew’s shoulder, and his hands clutched compulsively at the fabric of the beanbag beneath them. His hips jerked despite Andrew’s hold, then bucked again in the aftermath. He had barely started to recover when Andrew’s fingers pressed even harder into his hips as he stiffened beneath him. Andrew was silent and still as he came, his entire body tense, even his breathing stilled. Long moments passed before his hands eased their aching hold and he shuddered out a sigh.

Neil pushed away from Andrew, but stayed precariously balanced on his lap. “Andrew --”

“Sh,” Andrew demanded. His hands were gentle now, but still holding Neil’s hips. He stroked gently through the denim of his pants, as if apologizing for the bruises. “Shut up a minute,” he added.

Neil obeyed, keeping his mouth shut for once in his life, and let Andrew process. Neil was processing too - who’d have thought the harsh pressure of Andrew’s hands and the almost painful friction of denim would have such a strong effect? - but Andrew had more landmine issues to work through.

Eventually Andrew gave Neil a little shove. “Get off me,” he grumbled. “I need a shower.” Neil pushed off of Andrew's lap, grimacing at the discomfort in his jeans. He also needed a shower. Andrew stood and strode toward the bedroom.

Before he disappeared through the door, Neil called out his name. Andrew paused but didn't turn. “I like that you like it.”

Andrew scoffed. “Shut up, Neil,” he growled as he moved out of sight, leaving Neil alone in the living room, grinning and a mess.

What else was new?


End file.
